The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of non-sticky particles containing a high concentration of a highly viscous substance. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for preparing, by granulation, non-sticky particles containing a high concentration of a viscous substance selected from the group consisting of higher alcohols having 8 to 18 carbon atoms and which are soft or molten or liquid at a temperature lower than 40.degree. C. and non-ionic surface active agents having the following formulae (I) and (II): ##STR2## and EQU R.sub.2 --O--(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.m H (II)
wherein R.sub.1 is alkyl having 4 to 18 carbon atoms, R.sub.2 is alkyl or alkenyl having 8 to 22 carbon atoms, and n and m each is a number of from 1 to 50.